


Dreams? III: Dream Men

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Series: Dreams, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-08
Updated: 1999-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: If you thought things were weird before, just check out the Precinct, the Consulate, and the Vecchios'!  Originally posted 3/9/97. This story is a sequel toDreams? II: On The Riviera.





	1. Two Men Dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily. 
> 
> I guess I should start naming this if it's going start turning into  
> a series! Okay, I'll call it the [Dream?](http://archiveofourown.org/series/749742) series and see if I'm nuts enough  
> to write any more in this particular vein. **Rated LMPL for Lots**  
>  More Pure Lust and R for m/m, f/f and m/f sex. That about covers  
> everything!  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is not meant to infringe on any copyrights held  
> by Paul Haggis, Alliance, etc., etc. Permission is not given by the  
> author for reproduction of this story unless you ask nicely! :)
> 
>  
> 
> (c) 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray have an interesting ride to work.

Ray awoke slowly, savoring the warmth nestled next to him under the thin blanket. He lazily reached out a hand and stroked the warm flesh, idly wondering why they were sleeping under a blanket as Chicago was in the midst of a heat wave. Then again, with Benny, who knew *what* was going on half the time?

He smiled like a cat sated with cream. What a dream he'd had! Sure, it had been weird, but dreams were *supposed* to that way. And despite the fact that he'd dreamed about Benny making love to him on the hood of the Riv in plain sight of anyone who cared to walk by, it was definitely exciting. So he had some hidden exhibitionist tendencies. So what? 

His hand was stroking over the curve of Benny's hip, the Canadian beginning to stir at the touch. Blue eyes opened sleepily and Ray made sure his own green ones were open to see them. 

"'Mornin', Angel." 

Benny smiled. "Good morning, love." 

Ray took the questing hand and nuzzled it. "I had the most wonderful dream last night, Benny. Weird, but wonderful. I dreamed that you made love to me on the hood of the Riv, right in front of half the city of Chicago! And no one cared! Though I *do* think someone was taking a sneaky peek from the Consulate window." 

Ray didn't notice Benny's wide-eyed look as he licked his way down his lover's wrist to his elbow. 

"Uh, Ray?" 

"Mmm?" 

"I had the same dream." 

"What!" That grabbed Ray's attention. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that it started with you making love to me while I was on guard duty outside the Consulate, but then it switched to me making love to you on the Riv." 

Green eyes were incredibly wide. "Benny, I dreamed that part first, too!" 

They lay in stunned silence for several seconds, then Ray managed a laugh. "Man, we've got it bad. I knew we were 'together', even finishing each other's sentences by now, but this is ridiculous! Now we're finishing each other's dreams!" 

Benny leaned over and kissed his lover, glad that Ray was in his bed, narrow as it was. Ray squirmed as if in long-standing complaint. Well, the Italian considered it a fair deal. An uncomfortable bed but with Benny in it, and its narrowness meant that they had to sleep plastered together. In this ungodly heat it was a good deal. 

"Benny, why do we have a blanket on when it's 80 degrees at 6:30 in the A.M.?" 

"I don't know, Ray." 

Ray shrugged. Just another weirdism, he supposed. He snuggled closer to Benny after throwing the blanket off. He smiled, his curving lips brushing against his lover's chest. *This* was where he wanted to be. 

He listened to the sounds of the apartment building waking up. The residents here were quieter than his family at home, but that suited him just fine. He could use the peace and quiet. As much as he hated the shabbiness of this building, he had discovered that it was a haven of peace for him because Benny was here. 

A shadow crossed his face. It was ironic that their shared dream had featured them doing *it* right out in the street and nobody cared, while here in reality, people didn't even want them doing *it* behind closed doors. 

He chased the depression away. Here in Benny's arms, he just couldn't stay gloomy! He hugged his lover. 

Benny stroked his head, murmuring, "What is it, love?" 

"Nothin'. Let's just be happy, Benny." 

A gentle kiss was bestowed upon him. "Easy to do with you, Ray." 

A warmth spread through Ray and he sighed happily as he rubbed his cheek against Benny's chest. 

* * * * * * 

They finally had to get up despite their reluctance. There was a workaday world to get to. Ray thoroughly kissed Benny, almost sabotaging their efforts to get out of bed, but then they hurried as the clock was ticking away. They showered and dressed in record time, Ray getting a glimpse of delectable cheeks as Benny put on his pants, and then they left the apartment with Dief and headed down to the Riv. 

While they traversed the poorly-lit corridors, Ray was griping about 

a case that had dumped on his desk yesterday, Benny dutifully listening. A movement caught his eye in one of the small hallways that branched off the main corridor. His eyes widened and his face took on a tinge of red. He nearly stumbled against Ray. 

"Hey, watch it, Benny." 

"Sorry." 

He looked back and then quickly turned his attention to Ray's back. *Much* more interesting scenery. He reached out and caressed that part of Ray's anatomy. 

"Benny, we're almost outside. Quit that!" 

Benny smiled. The little exchange almost made him forget what he'd just seen. Perhaps the light had been so bad that...he slid into the Riv with his usual grace and hoped that he had just been mistaken. 

Ray pulled out into traffic and was soon concentrating on the road, Chicago drivers not being known for their excessive courtesy. He honked the horn a few times and yelled a few more, but that was just typical. Benny watched the pedestrians as he usually did, Ray's antics background noise. There was a well-turned-out woman walking purposefully in high heels, and a handsome man carrying a briefcase, and there was a middle-aged couple out for a morning stroll... 

Benny's blue eyes widened as he spotted a young couple. His mouth dropped open and he barely registered Ray's hand resting on his thigh. 

"Hey, are you daydreamin' here or what? Or has my touch lost its fire for you?" 

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Ray." Benny picked up Ray's hand and brushed his lips over the slender fingers. 

"Hey!" Ray yanked his fingers out from his companion's grasp. "Are you nuts, Benny? What if someone saw?" 

"I don't think it would make much difference," Benny murmured. 

Ray snorted. "Right! After they arrested us and put us in lock-up with a bunch of big, hairy gorillas just *achin'* to get their hands on us, we can say 'it didn't make much difference'. I don't know about you sometimes, Benny." 

They pulled up in front of the Canadian Consulate and just as Benny opened the door after giving Ray's thigh a goodbye caress, Ray's eyes nearly popped and he shouted, "Hey! Do you see that!" He was out of the car before Benny could react. "They've got some chutzpah, that's for sure!" 

"Ray, don't!" 

"Don't, what?" Ray asked as he started to take out his badge. 

"I saw two people in my building doing much the same thing when we were leaving. And on the way over here, another couple were...doing it...on the sidewalk." 

Ray gaped. He turned to see the male couple busily making love on the street corner, and no one even threw them a glance. 

"Were they male couples?" 

"No, both were heterosexual." 

Ray felt dizzy. "Uh, Benny..." 

"Yes, I think we're still dreaming." 

"Oh, god." 

"Understood." 

They looked at one another, then Ray said, "See you at lunch?" 

"I'll be there." 

Ray drove away, still dazed, and then Benny turned and faced the Consulate, hat in hand, wondering just *what* he would find inside. He took a deep breath and marched in, Dief at his heels. 


	2. At The 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray discovers sexual shenanigans at the Precinct.

Ray walked into the Precinct, still slightly dazed. He couldn't quite believe that he was still dreaming after the hot dream he'd started with. Still, he *had* felt a little tired this morning. 

Briefly he wondered if he was losing his mind. Why in the heck would he be dreaming about openly having sex with Benny? And why was the dream going on and on? 

Well, he supposed that it wasn't such a bad deal. He sure *felt* awake. And dreams were made for craziness. 

He smiled as he walked into the squadroom. He might as well enjoy this dream. 

An uneasy voice whispered in his ear: /What if you're *not* dreaming?/ 

He shrugged that off immediately. That was just *too* weird to contemplate! 

He walked over to his desk, glancing around the room. Everything seemed pretty ordinary. Elaine smiled at him and he wondered if she was as casual about sex as everyone else seemed to be in this world. Dream, he corrected himself. 

He checked his messages and began slogging through the paperwork that had accumulated on his desk in the last week. He tried to make sense out of the notes that he'd written yesterday on his latest case and was soon absorbed in the intricacies of the assignment. He forgot everything else until he happened to glance up about half an hour later and saw a heterosexual pair of cops beginning a *very* amorous encounter. He quickly went to the coffeepot and poured himself a cup. Sliding his gaze over, he noticed with a gulp that they were half-naked and her hand was in her partner's pants. He hurried back to his desk and studiously kept his eyes on his file folder. 

Two minutes he later he took a sip of coffee and his eyes wandered across the room. He started choking and Elaine hurried over, thumping him on 

the back. 

"Whoa, went down the wrong way, huh?" she asked sympathetically. 

"Y...Yeah," he managed to splutter. His face was bright red. 

"You sure you're okay? You look like you've got a fever." She touched his cheek with her palm. Its coolness soothed him, at least for a moment. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." His eyes were drawn back to the couple vigorously making love by the file cabinets across the room. "Uh, how are you doin'?" 

"Fine. My baby and I are just purr--fect," she grinned salaciously, and he coughed again, ignoring her concerned frown. 

"Vecchio, my office!" 

Ray groaned at the command from Welsh and hurried in, notebook in hand. He stood before the desk, waiting for Welsh to speak. His superior looked at him with piercing eyes, and suddenly Ray became nervous, remembering that the blinds were pulled down. 

"Uh, yes, sir?" 

"Any takes on that new case of yours?" 

"No, sir. But I'll be working on it all day." 

"Fine, fine. That's all, Detective." 

Ray turned and got the uncomfortable feeling that he was being scrutinized...from the waist down. He nearly flew to his desk and sat down. 

Somehow he managed to get back to work, and wondered how Benny was doing.


	3. At The Consulate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny discovers sexual shenanigans at the Consulate.

Benny walked cautiously into the Consulate, warily turning his head this way and that. Everything seemed quiet. Normal, even. He let out a little sigh of relief and headed for his office on the second floor, nodding and saying hello to Jasmine at her desk. She smiled, leaning back comfortably in her leather chair, tapping a red fingernail against her lips. 

It was just as he was reaching for the knob of his office door that Benny realized that her gaze had been half-lidded. Trembling slightly, he turned the knob and went into his office. 

Dief took up his usual spot by the window, sunning himself as the air- conditioning cooled him off. Benny wondered wryly if *anybody* could be described as 'cooled off' around here. 

The office was quiet, the sound of the desk clock ticking and the muted sounds of traffic passing by his window. After working on his paperwork for about a half hour, he eventually got the urge for some tea. But that would require a trip out of his office, his safe haven. Oh, dear. 

He timidly poked his head out the door and noticed Turnbull sitting at his desk. He ducked back inside, then said to Dief, "This is ridiculous. I am a Mountie. I can do this." Dief merely looked at him, his tail swishing lazily. 

Benny marched out and said, "Good morning, Turnbull." 

"Good morning, sir." 

There. Everything was fine. Perfectly normal. Nothing to it at all. 

"Uh, sir?" 

"Yes?" He turned just in time to see the blond man's smile. 

"You look gorgeous, as usual." 

His mouth opened, and then he shut it, closing his eyes briefly. "Thank you, Turnbull," he said as he turned away again and went on shaky legs to the tearoom. 

He poured himself a cup and then reluctantly traversed the hallway to his office. He could feel Turnbull's eyes on his back...maybe lower...and hastily entered his office and shut the door. 

Sitting at his desk, he rubbed his eyes. This dream was getting a little too strange for him! 

Yet it *did* have its perks. He smiled as he remembered what had been done to him yesterday right outside this very Consulate. A warm feeling spread through him and he slowly sipped his hot tea, losing himself in very pleasant dreams indeed... 

A sharp rap on the door nearly made him spill his tea. "Enter," he called, almost smashing his knee against the desk as Thatcher walked in. 

"You had a report due on my desk at 0:800, Constable," she said testily. 

"Oh, dear. Yes, sir. I'll have it on your desk immediately." 

"See that you do." She turned and glanced down the hall, rolling her eyes but said nothing. Curious, Benny got up and peeked out the door. 

Turnbull and Cooper were in the middle of a very intimate encounter. Cooper was naked from the waist down, easily riding his partner's cock as a look of pure pleasure radiated from his face, and Turnbull was gasping and smiling as he gripped the brunette's hips. 

Blushing furiously, Benny ducked back into his office and started searching for that late report. 


	4. In The Squadroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray take part in squadroom shenanigans.

Benny walked into the 27th Precinct, not sure of what he would find.  
He cautiously pushed open the door to the squadroom and put his head  
in, but everything looked perfectly normal. Feeling a little more confident,  
he strode in, Dief at his heels.

Elaine smiled at him as he passed her desk and he was relieved to see that it was not a predatory smile. After Jasmine's greeting and send-off to 

lunch, making him feel like *he* was lunch, this friendly smile was just what he needed. 

He smiled back at her and approached Ray's desk, his lover struggling with the typewriter. Benny smiled as he took his usual seat in front of the desk. Ray *always* trouble with that typewriter. He loved to watch him get all worked up, usually ending by throwing the bottle of white-out on his desk and ripping the paper out and wadding it up, ready for the 'circular file'. 

Muttering under his breath, Ray had not even noticed the presence of his lover until Benny leaned forward and whispered, "Hello, Ray." 

Ray whirled, and his face lit up. "It's you!" 

"And who else would it be?" 

"Well, around here, *anybody* could be sneakin' up on me and whispering into my ear. Benny, you wouldn't *believe* the stuff I've seen...!" 

"Oh, I think I would." 

Ray looked at his partner and nodded. "So, you too, huh?" 

"Yes." 

"Might I ask whom?" 

"Uh, Turnbull and Cooper." 

"Yikes!" 

"Here?" 

"Sandusky and Saunders." 

"Ah." 

They sat together in silence for a moment, then, 

"Ray..." 

"Benny..." 

Grinning a little sheepishly, they waited for the other to speak. Finally, Benny jumped in. 

"Are you *sure* this is just a dream?" 

"It *better* be. I mean, jeez...oh, no!" 

Benny followed Ray's line of sight and nearly passed out. Standing in the doorway to the squadroom was Francesca, decked out in black leather skirt (way too short), a cherry-red halter top, black hoop earrings and spike heels, complete with fishnet stockings. She navigated expertly on the heels, eading towards Ray's desk. 

"Oh, no," Ray moaned. 

"Oh, dear," Benny whispered. 

Frannie smiled a blazing smile and gestured with her arm, a black bracelet sliding all the way to the elbow. Just as Benny felt as if he wished that the floor would open him up and swallow him, she turned direction and Elaine stood up. The two women embraced, Elaine massaging the side of Frannie's breast. 

Ray and Benny stared open-mouthed. The two women were kissing now in much the same fashion, tongues entwining as Frannie slid her leg up Elaine's thigh and rubbed against her. Elaine moaned and cupped one shapely buttock as she pressed harder against her lover. 

Benny managed to tear himself away from the scene and noticed that Ray was in complete and utter shock. He reached over and patted his friend's hand sympathetically. 

"Jeez, Benny...that's *Frannie*! That's my *sister*! I never knew she was like...like..." 

"Like us?" 

Ray stared at his lover, then slid his hand palm up and squeezed the Mountie's hand. "Yeah, like us." 

Frannie broke away and sashayed away from Elaine, who looked bereft. "I gotta go see Sandusky. Be right back." 

Elaine whimpered, then sat down heavily in her chair. Ray sympathized. He squirmed in his chair. 

"Uh, Benny." 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Could you come behind the desk? There's a file I can't seem to find." 

"Certainly, Ray." 

Benny stood before the filing cabinet situated behind the old oak desk, and Ray pointed to the bottom cabinet. "It's in there." 

Benny bent over, opening the drawer, and then almost immediately shut it. Gasping, he bolted upright as he felt Ray pushing his groin against his backside. 

"Ray!" Ray was busy nuzzling his lover's neck. "Quiet, Benny. Unless you want to sing my praises." 

"But..." 

"But *nothin'*...unless it involves *your* butt." 

Benny noticed that Ray's jacket was discarded across the back of the chair, and he could feel the hard little nubs of Ray's nipples through his silk shirt and against his back. He moaned as Ray slipped his hand around his waist and began to massage between his legs. He could feel himself growing hard, his own nipples becoming painful beneath his red serge. He leaned back against his lover. 

"Ray..." 

"Shh," Ray whispered in his ear. "We might as well have as much fun as everybody else around here." 

Benny groaned again and bucked his hips, thrusting outward into Ray's hand. He felt frustrated as the constriction of his pants prevented him from doing more. Ray chuckled and continued his massage, hitting all the right buttons. He began unbuttoning Benny's tunic. "What's this? No undershirt? How daring." as his hand began busily started pinching and rolling the tiny buds, Benny feeling dizzy as his vision fixed on the cracked ceiling. Ray was still rubbing him through his pants. 

"Do you...have a thing...about taking me from the back?" he gasped, Ray's erection poking hard into his ass now. 

"Yeah. But I'll take you from the front, side, up, down, or anywhere you wanna do it," Ray breathed, darting a tongue into his Benny's ear. Benny's moan could be heard to the other end of the squadroom. 

A few people watched, but Ray figured that in this time and place, 

what was going on was so commonplace that it probably took whips and chains to get people's attention, and maybe not even then. He grinned and felt his erection grow harder at the thought of those accoutrements. Sliding a soft, stinging whip across Benny's shoulder, down his back and into the crack of his buttocks... 

He nearly came then and there. Instead he roughly pushed Benny around and down to the floor onto his knees, nearly ripping his pants down. "No underwear today? My, my," he whispered into Benny's ear. His cock was hard and ready as it nudged his beauty's ass. Nipping a strong shoulder, he began to thrust in, their combined sweat easing passage. 

Benny groaned, trying to grab hold of something, but there was only the hard wooden floor. He gasped as Ray's thrusts speeded up, his head whirling as he listened to the grunting noises behind him, the ceiling fan whirling softly over their heads. An occasional voice answering the telephone could be heard, and Elaine's laughter over Huey's joke spiraled up to the ceiling. Benny touched himself but his hand was swatted away as Ray took over that task. Growling possessively, Ray whispered, "You're *mine*, Benny. *All* mine!" 

A tremendous thrill surged through Benny as the truth of that statement was pounded home to him. Ray was like a wild thing, more suited to the Far North than these tame Chicago confines, but Benny would love him anywhere. 

Ray cried out and came, spilling his seed into his lover's body, keeping his hand working on Benny's cock. 

"Here's the file you wanted, Ray." 

Slightly dizzy, Ray looked up at Elaine holding out the file folder. "Uh, would you mind placing it on my desk? My hands are...occupied." He caressed one over his Mountie's tempting ass while Benny was coming all over the other one, his groan eloquent. Elaine never missed a beat. "Sure." She *did* take a deep breath and turned, yelling, "Frannie! Where the hell are you?" and left to go in search of her. 

Ray rested against Benny's back, both men trying to get their breathing under control. Finally Benny groaned, "Oh, Ray." 

Ray grinned. "Yeah, I know." He gave his lover's hip a final caress and then withdrew. Benny's eyes were wide as he looked down at himself and glanced around the squadroom. 

"*Definitely* a weird dream, Ray." 

Ray chuckled and kissed Benny's shoulder, then they put their clothes back together and got ready to stand up. Benny grabbed Ray's hand. "I wish we could just stay down here." 

"You and me both, pardner, but I guess we have to come out now." 

"I think we already have, Ray." 

"Ha ha," Ray said after a moment of stunned silence. "The Mountie made a joke! C'mon, Sexy. Let me buy you a cup of bad coffee." 

They stood up but no one took notice, and so they went to the coffee room. 

Ray stopped short, Benny bumping into him. "Ray, what's...?" His voice trailed off as he saw Frannie energetically applying her tongue between Elaine's legs, the policewoman sprawled on the table, naked from the waist down. 

"I think we'll forgo the coffee, Benny." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Both men beat a hasty retreat even though Huey walked in and came out seconds later with a steaming cup of coffee, perfectly unruffled. 

"God, Benny, we haveta get home to bed." 

"Why bother with a bed?" Jack asked as he passed them, and Ray groaned again.


	5. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ends an interesting day.

Benny carefully lined up the papers on his desk, ready for work in the  
morning. He softly called for Dief, who stirred himself from his spot  
by the window and trotted after him as he picked up his Stetson, ready  
to leave.

He nodded a goodbye to Turnbull, who smiled at him. Slightly nervous, Benny was almost to the stairs when the younger officer said, "Sir." 

"Yes, Turnbull?" He half-turned, half-wondering, half-dreading what was coming. 

"Detective Vecchio makes standing guard...interesting...doesn't he?" 

Swallowing hard, Benny managed to answer, "Yes, he does," and then proceeded down the stairs, passing an eager Cooper on his way up. 

He waited outside the Consulate, Dief sniffing around the perimeter, and wore a silly grin on his face. He and Ray had finally managed to go out for lunch after leaving the coffee room, and both had discovered ravenous appetites. Benny was quite astonished at how much food he had eaten, but Ray had merely smiled and said, "Sex makes a man hungry, Benny." So he had finished his plate and had dessert as well, Ray making some sly comments about that, and decided that he had really needed the meal. He had been slightly wobbly after their lovemaking in the squadroom. 

*Lovesick, that's what you are. Totally lovesick.* 

He still grinned sappily, and Ray had a answering grin as he drove up. 

"So, Benny, how was your day?" the Italian asked nonchalantly as his 

friend slid into the seat next to him, Dief claiming the back. 

"Oh, it was quite...interesting...Ray." 

Ray laughed and sped off. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Ray and Benny lay in the narrow cot together, listening to the sounds of the city around them. Ray nestled closer to his lover, purring in his ear. Benny stroked his arm, a small, satisfied sigh escaping from his lips. 

"Liking this dream, Benny?" 

"I never want to wake up, Ray." 

"Well, enjoy it while you can. I'm betting that by tomorrow, it'll be all over." 

"Maybe not." 

Ray grinned, rubbing his chin on his lover's chest. "You want more, huh?" 

"That would seem to be a desire, yes." 

"Desire, huh? You just wait a second, Benny, *I'll* show you desire." 

Benny grinned and enveloped his lover in his arms as Ray licked his chest. 

## THE END?


End file.
